narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiun Tenmei
Hiun Tenmei (literally "Rising Cloud of Divine Destiny"), is the young daimyo and lord of water country. Although he is young and physically weak, he is a masterful political strategist and an influential representative for his people. His diplomatic missions and back-room brokering have allowed Kirigakure to cobble together a semblance of functionality, even in the wake of the fallout of Fuyuki's return. Even as he struggles against a tide of piracy and civil war, he has nonetheless retained the legacy of his late father, the previous lord of water. 'Appearance' Hiun is a youth of slight build. His slow pace and the softness of his appearance reveal that he has never suffered hard labor during his upbringing. Nonetheless, his eyes seem to carry a heavy weight, as though he's witnessed terrible tragedy. His manner and bearing are of measured resolution, as that of an older, more experienced ruler. His clothes are made with fine, clean silks from the eastern continent. His line's symbol, a red rising sun, is proudly displayed upon the pommel of a dagger at his waste. A tear-shaped sapphire hangs from his neck, symbolizing that the land of water always rests next to his heart. 'Personality' Hiun is a serious child, or rather a very mature young adult. He takes the business of overseeing water very seriously. And for him it is indeed a business. He's pragmatic and shrewd, always seeking new forms of financial opportunity or economic leverage over his competition. He is not easily swayed by emotional arguments and the feelings of others. He has an empire to protect, and the petty grievances of the occasional low shinobi or commoner are of no concern to him. That said, Hiun is also petty and vengeful. His relationship with his late father had been complicated to say the least, but Fuyuki's act of murdering the previous daimyo did not bring any relief to the young lord. Soon, rival forces attempted to push out his family's extensive holdings and businesses all across water. The fallen prince, in spite of his age and apparent inexperience, was still able to rally his family and retain their hold on economic might in the region. During Muzai's reign, they operated as little more than wealthy merchants on behalf of the Blood Bound Apostle rulers... but Fuyuki's second rise created an opportunity. In return for political and economic support for his war campaign, Fuyuki returned to the seat of Daimyo to the Tenmei line. Hiun still nurses feelings of inadequacy over his right to rule, and one day intends to bring about Fuyuki's assassination to "zero the balance" between Fuyuki and his family's honor. 'History' Hiun was just one of a series of failed attempts for the perfect son. His father, the Lord of Water country, had struggled to grant an heir he deemed "worthy" for decades. Generations of inbreeding among the nobility of water meant that many of the Daimyo's offspring were physically deficient, with ailing health or chronic disorders. The Daimyo himself was a proud swordsmen, a physical prodigy of sorts, and each imperfection in his sons was taken as an affront to his pride as a man. Hiun was his 27th son. He hardly knew his father, and he doubted the man even knew his name. Every day Hiun lived was a reminder of his imperfection, his flaws... and every day he felt the insecurity of knowing that he could lose his place in the noble house of Tenmei when the true heir was born. Fortunately for Hiun, this never came to pass. The aged lord of Water was brutally murdered by the warlord Fuyuki, who proclaimed himself the ruler of water shortly after. The Tenmei line was brought low. Hiun's brothers and extended family struggled to survive in a world where their legitimacy was no longer assured. Old friends and allies abandoned them. Others turned against them outright, to seize their territories and contracts. Yet still a boy of 7, Hiun's childlike voice could not reach his brothers. His wisdom went unrecognized... in a desperate bid, he gave up on showing them with his words. In less than a year, through a series of clever bluffs and hostile takeovers, he held a majority share of his later fathers' wealth. His business expertise and instinctual investment strategies paid off, and they weathered the years under Muzai's rule by working together under his guidance. When Fuyuki began to return, and Muzai's outposts began to fall, Hiun was the one to approach Fuyuki. Through his contacts Hiun established a rudimentary navy and military supplies for the ex-kage. It is directly thanks to Hiun's efforts that the civil war was as short as it was. It could have taken as long as twenty years for Fuyuki to reestablish his hold on water if he had used force alone. As the Daimyo of water, Hiun spends much of his time on long journeys to foreign nations on behalf of diplomatic and economic advances. He also spends time brokering negotiations between feuding Daimyo as a third party. 'Skills and Abilities' High Intelligence: Hiun is a genius when it comes to tracking numbers, calculating profit margins, and recalling business trivia related to prices and investments. Some would call him obsessed, even greedy, as he refuses to pay even a penny more than the "fair value" of a good or service out of principle. Poker Face: Hiun can suppress his emotions, expressing no emotions nor placing a value beyond money on a subject. This makes it very difficult for other traders to exploit his emotional ties and intentions. Connected: The Tenmei line is very extensive, with representatives strewn across every island of water and even into the eastern continent. The prevalence of the Tenmei as investors and lenders in the region, coupled with Hiun's eidetic memorization of his family's finances allows him to call in favors anywhere he goes. Wealthy: As head of the Tenmei line and ruler of Water country, he is able to tap into the country's finances. The Tenmei family enjoys several monopolies in a few industries, further expanding the financial might of Hiun. That said, his fabulous riches seem like pathetic scraps to Daimyo of other, more affluent nations (such as Fire). Poor Health: Hiun has a breathing disorder and an irregular heartbeat. This physical deficiency is a point of shame for Hiun, and he goes to great lengths to conceal this weakness from others, even feigning comfort to avoid revealing his flaw.